Heaven Will Not Wait
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: Set in season 9 starts 9.01 Bithiel 'Daughter of God' has fallen to earth, how will she cope with the new harsh environment on earth and what with her new found friendship with the angel Castiel
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I don't really know how it all began my story. I guess I should start from the beginning. I was formed or as you would call it born, in heaven. Back when everything was simple, organised, easy. I and all other angels were put to work on the first day of our creation, but before that we were named by our father. We have never seen God or talked to him except this one time, when we were chosen our name for the rest of our existence. This one word we would ever hear from him, this one tiny word that would be the most memorable in our entire lives. I was named Bithiel, weird name yah, but it was the name chosen for me. Each angel has different personality traits that we were taught to suppress at a young age. How can you do that, well you get told by Michael that our father wants us that way.

I spent many years serving in the temple of God. I was what you would call the cleaner I made sure that it was all neat for our father. But whenever God was in the temple I would be forced out of it so that he could talk to his eldest sons the archangels. You must think, I would find it dull but truth be told it was kind of relaxing. Many angels came into the temple most came in twice a day to ask our father for help and guidance. Out of the four archangels Gabriel was my favourite, being the Messenger of God he was always in the Temple, he usually game up 5 minutes of his time to talk to me. He was incredibly annoying at times, he came up with the meaning of my name 'Daughter of God' though he only came up with it just to piss off Lucifer.

One Sunday the archangels were called to the temple by God to receive new instructions, the temple was radiating in brilliance. I remember seeing the four Archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel walking inside. Michael ushered me out at once, I can remember waiting outside for hours waiting. Lucifer was the first to emerge upset for some reason; he called all of the angels to gather around. Thousands upon thousands of angels were waiting to hear the word; Michael came out and told us of great news that our father was going to make a new beginning, a new world.

Very soon afterwards Lucifer rebelled against God and there was a major battle in heaven. Angels choose sides and I was forced to fight alongside my brothers. I remember being on the battlefield with and angel blade in my right hand, fear pulsing through my being. Seeing my brothers die left to right. Michael defeated Lucifer easily throwing him and his fallen angels into the pit.

Soon after that I was to help keep the seals that kept Lucifer cage bound. That was my job for the next 2000 years, then came the apocalypse and I was forced to fight again. After what came to past I thought it was all over, Raphael took over heaven like most of us expected him to after all he was the last archangel standing. But what none of us could factor was Castiel, he refused to do his job, he tore up all of the pages in the rule book, he rebelled and striked up a civil war. Forcing us to choose sides, I thought that Castiel was off his rocker. In the end I chose Raphael, Castiel destroyed him with the snap of his fingers and then came after us. I hid in heaven scared, we all we're. The strangest thing was that he just disappeared; I came out of hiding after it all quieted down.

Then word was heard of the Leviathans apparently Castiel had let them out and free. I had remembered the old ones the ones full of black sludge which made myself sick with disgust how could someone as light and as holy as God create such a thing. They wreaked havoc on the world below little after a year of watching them work their leader disappeared which made all of the Leviathans scared and running.

More time had passed and it was strange there had been more action and violence and death in the past few years then in the past 2000 and at that time Jesus had been named the Messiah. We had spent the past year trying our hardest fixing up heaven there was but 50,000 angels left before hand we had billions. It was difficult and scary we were no longer organised there was no system anymore there was nothing on the fields of heaven. Many angels became suicidal too scared, too frightened, that's when the scariest thing of all happened. We fell.


	2. Chapter 1

As my wings were torn of my back I fell so fast, I was scared, terrified. The sky was black the light of the stars falling further away. My wings on my vessels body burning away was the only colour seen that night. My whole back burned as the fire started to decrease, I crashed deep into the icy cold water of a large lake, I was froze a new feeling to me. I choked on the black water trying to claw my way up as I started to sink. Terrified I tried to reach up into the moonlight which I could now see peering above the lake. _Swim_ a voice inside my head told me the dull light of my vessel said through her sleepy haze, I paddled hauling my way up as I started to lose oxygen. My hands first met the crisp fresh air then my head came out I gasped pulling in long deep breaths. Both my hands and feet were numb as I looked around trying to find the shore.

Once I had spotted it I forced my aching body up onto the clingy sand and mud. I hauled my way up throwing my head back as I sighed in relief. As I peered into the lake I spotted my vessels face through the moonlight which rippled on the water's surface. My vessels orange hair was now soaked and looked a dark red, my usual bright blue reflected grace eyes where a dark brown, the freckles on my cheeks where now blood covered in mud and grime. Her crinkles in her cheeks when she smiled were now replaced with pure horror and confusion. My clothes which most angels did not care or seem to notice of where of once a dark pink tank top with a black leather biker jacket with dark blue denim skinny jeans were all wet and dirty.

I got up and onto my sandaled shoes and looked around in the vague light trying to find something that would get me out of this god forsaking place. I stumbled around the dirty lake for a few minutes, until I had spotted on my left a path and a sign which was covered in leaves and dirt. I wiped my hand across the surface trying to spell out the words **Calkins Lake - Union Reservoir, Longmont, CO, United States. **I frowned not knowing what these words had meant, it was obviously an address. I looked at the small trail and had decided this was my way out.

I walked alongside the path for a good solid hour and then finding a 2 lane road which I followed as the sun came up. I was hot and boiling in the hot heat as I trekked on. The angels were talking so rapidly that it gave me an ear spitting headache after that I had enough and shut the darn thing off. When the sun was high in the sky the first car I had seen in a while pulled up behind me as I tripped over some loose stones. I cried out in pain as my jean pants ripped around the knee cap, I looked interestedly as the blood came pouring out but almost automatically healed up.

"Hey kid, are you alright there," I turned around quickly to spot an old man get out of a pick up truck. He came walking towards me, I immediately tried standing up only to fall back down.

"I, uch..." I tried speaking only to find myself croaking as I felt a red, hot, throb against my neck.

"Jes kid when was the last time you drank? Up we go" he said helping me to my feet my eyes twitched as I felt a pain in my leg from falling down, weird it usually healed like the blood.

"Come on, let's get you something to drink before I ask you anymore questions" he said holding his arm against my chest as support for me. At the back of his truck he had a bottle of water in his hands.

"Drink" he said offering it to me, I looked confused before gulping down the water, I immediately felt better.

"Better?" he asked.

"Mu..." I coughed and started again "I feel much more better"

"What are you doing out here on the middle of the road?" he asked.

"I don't know" I admitted what was I doing on earth, "I was falling from heaven before..."

"Oh great another one" he muttered to himself sighing

"Do you need a lift?" he asked "I can only take you as far as..."

"Yes, please" I said quickly not really caring as long as I could get out of the heat.

"Alright" he said leading me around to the side door of the back seat. He wedged the door open and helped my 5'1, 16 year old frame in through the door. I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me inconfussion. My once blank face was covered in a blanket of shock and fear. I tried to turn around and jump back out but the metal door had slammed behind me. I kept my scared eyes on him, I couldn't believe it, It was Castiel the one who had slaughtered millions in heaven and on earth. His eyes soon turned into fear as well. I gulped sitting as far back as the seat would take me in this small cramped up truck.

"Hey kid, kid snap out of it" the truck driver said looking through the rear window. I cautiously turned my gaze towards him.

"I asked what is your name?" he repeated what I must have missed earlier.

"Beth" I repeated slowly using the nickname Gabriel had presented me back in the days before humanity.

"Do you know this man here?" he asked, I assumed he had been talking about Castiel.

"No" I replied softly breathing deeply in and out. He didn't look convinced but did not push any further. I looked away out of the window as I kept one eye on Castiel making sure he wouldn't kill me. He stared at me in what I assumed regret filled eyes, but there was something different about him, what I had noticed in all angels we had what I called a spark a whitish tinge but he had not had that.

The car ride was long as I my fear of what would happen once we had got out of the truck. We stopped at what had seemed to be a gas station. I slowly made my way out the driver got out a few notes as I felt Castiel's stance held less than a foot away from me.

"No, I can't take your money." Castiel muttered as he split them into two and gave one lot to me, I kept silent.

"For the phone. And a sandwich if they have one." He replied to him.

"It's okay. I don't eat." Castiel replied sure of himself. I started to turn away, maybe I can get away without him knowing, we can no longer fly so that makes the advantage even.

"You'll figure something. Hmm? And kid" I stopped "try going home, the roads no place for a child no matter how old you are, take care" he said and started to drive away. I was left facing Castiel, I gulped and looked at him cautiously as if he would snap at me at any moment.

"Hello" he said as if not trying to frighten me. I turned and tried to run away from him.

"Wait" he said as he grasped my jacket. I turned to him trying to get him to unclasp my jacket.

"I don't mean to hurt you" he said as I fell down once he let go.

"What do you want from me?" I asked crawling to my knees.

"Just to ask if you're ok" he said calmly.

"What do you care?" I asked feeling braver then I thought. "Did you ask the others in heaven if they were alright as you slaughtered them."

He looked at me with sadness, pain and regret on his face.

"I'm sorry" he said looking guilty. I didn't reply so he started again.

"I'm Cas"

"Castiel, I know" I said keeping my breathing steady.

"And you are?"

"Bithiel" I muttered quietly.

"You worked in the temple" he stated a look of recognization passed upon his face

"And I fought in the Battle of the Fallen, and was reassigned as the keeper of the 37th seal" I said slowly, he held his hand out to me.

"I do not carry any weapons, I will not hurt you" he said, I frowned as he helped me up.

* * *

"I don't know how it happened, I was up in a big beautiful field in heaven it was a sunny Thursday which belonged to my vessels mother, then it was dark and frightening, I was falling. How did this happen?" I asked, we sat down in front of some gas pumps. We seemed to be at a mutual basis neither one of us completely trusting the other.

"I don't know." He replied looking out into the distance.

"Your grace – it's... gone? Isn't it Castiel" I asked looking confused had he ripped it out like few before us.

"I do still hear angel radio, though." He said looking up a bit into the sky as if that was where the voices where coming from.

"Then you can hear them, I switched it off its too loud, it's like their screaming, Castiel we're all so afraid" I said a tear rolling out of my eye. I touched it rubbing my finger over it trying to wonder what this substance was made of.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I can assure you." He had said giving a reassuring sideways hug that I cringed into.

"In heaven before all that mess you caused we had order we each where given a job to perform, and now, it's just so messed up. Castiel, I don't know what to do" I said bowing my head as more tears came.

"Well, believe it or not, there may be something even better down here." He said trying to cheer me up.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"There's opportunity for you, the others who have fallen, to do finally do what you would like to do – not just what you've been told." He said, I shaked my head he was crazy.

"And what do you propose I would like to do?" I asked the strange man.

"You tell me. If you could do anything, what would it be?" he asked, I bit my lip, my vessel seemed to do that a lot.

"I don't know Castiel, I have only been on Earth twice the first time was to fight Lucifer and soon after that I had left back into heaven. The second time was two years ago and that was only to find my vessel." I said not recalling much about Earth.

"Wait" I remembered, "My vessel Jess, there is a beautiful magical place she went to when she was 6, a place where all your dreams will come true."

"Where?" he asked frowning.

"Disneyland" I said laughing like a child standing up.

"It has castles and rides and princesses. It's beautiful and there are no angels to boss us around" I said the last part in relief.

"Can we go Castiel, is it really possible, we can get away?" I asked biting my lip again frowning .

"Yes" he said smiling back at me "Let's go to Disneyland.

* * *

I waited a few metres away for Castiel to get off the phone to who I suspected was Dean Winchester. I listened to in on the last part of the conversation he was having biting my lip as I heard what he was saying.

"Not all of them, Dean. Some are just looking for direction. Some are just lost... I met one. I think I can help her, Dean... And do what? Just abandon them all?" my eyes shot up he was going to leave me. A few hours ago I would have been thrilled but now I was feeling terrified. What would I do on my own? How would I even survive the night? And what of the dream to go to Disneyland? _You'll get over it _my vessel exclaimed in her sleepy haze. _The place is too childlike for an Angel of 1 billion._

The phone was hung up as Castiel made his way over to me, I looked up at him.

"I can't go with you" he said softly.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking.

"I have to go met up with my friend" he said.

"But, but, why can't I come with you, I, I can help, you don't have any powers I can look after you" I said hopefully.

"It's complicated. There could be trouble. It's, it's best if I go alone. My friend... needs my help." He said sorrowed.

"I need help." I whispered to him.

"Bithiel you can do this. This is your chance to help people, to help yourself. I'm sorry." He said turning to walk away. Before I knew what I was doing I hit him on the back of the head with a piece of wood. I dropped the plank then stared at my hands, what had I done.

It was up until this point had I realized how much I needed Castiel. He was so full of life and humanity, he could help me, yeah he could help me. If I stayed with him than I wouldn't be so lost and afraid. I dragged his body over to a car with a sale sign sitting on the window using an thin iron rod I inserted it into the car door. Ok so I learned this off Jess she spent a year stealing cars after her mother had died. Jumping in I hotwired it, it took some time but I finally managed to turn it on. Dragging Castiel's body over to the passenger seat I tried for a good five minutes getting his body in then closing the door, I jumped in the car quickly and drove off.

I spent most of the ride thinking of what to say to Castiel when he would wake up. So far hitting a guy over the head just because your lost doesn't seem like a good excuse. Before I knew it he had woken up, now or never right.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I, I, you just have to understand how difficult it is for me. You're the first person I've ever met to tell me I can do something I would like" I said breaking down "Your also the first angel in over 2 years to say anything to me. I'm lost Castiel, I just don't know what to do."

I stared at the road my hands shaking on the steering wheel.

"Yes, I think I'm beginning to see that." He said looking at me as if I was the crazy one now.

"It's the least I could ask of you, after all you've done. And I'm willing to let that slide, I just need you to show me where to go. I don't know where I am Castiel. Or where I'm going, and I just keep following this road that leads to nowhere, I..."

"You don't need to kidnap me Bithiel" He said, I continued staring at the road in front of me.

"You were going to leave me, I had no choice." Saying that more to myself then to him.

"Bithiel, let me out" he said calmly, I shaked my head gulping staring at the road.

"Bithiel, let me out, I need to go find my friend" I still didn't listen.

"Bithiel let me out or..." I gasped as the car went off the road and into the tree. I felt my head crack on the glass window.

* * *

I woke up shaking seeing Castiel pointing my angel sword at my chest. I looked around it was dark, turning my gaze back to him I saw he had a red line on his head and blood dripping down it. I look at my own body seeing it had white lines along my arms, the top of my head throbbed, I touched it but didn't feel any cuts.

"Your body healed the cuts very slowly" he said watching me cautiously.

"Castiel I..." I tried to find the words to say I was sorry.

"You betrayed my trust" he said slowly. I nodded then felt rage burning up through me.

"Your trust, I'm sure your allies trusted you before you killed them. I heard about Rumaniel and Mrthiel and Rachel and Bathazar how you killed them because you gave them reason to doubt you. How you killed so many of our family because we wouldn't stand by you and watch you turn heaven into a war zone. You killed my family, you killed my job and my purpose and my home and now I am cast out into this world where everything is different and full of people who hurt others, and I am stuck here my powers don't work right and I have no purpose, I have nothing Castiel. Only you." I all but shouted at him, all that hurt and rage didn't even matter as it came out nothing could compare to the pain I was in.

"I'm sorry, for what did in heaven. But I'm trying to fix it, I've been trying to fix it for years after the Apocalypse I tried to remake heaven make it better so it wouldn't happen again. I tried to create a new heaven even though I wasn't myself. When I came back from purgatory I tried to make it better and when the angels fell before that I thought I could make a difference but I just made it worse" he moaned almost begging for me to forgive him.

* * *

Before I knew what I was doing the two of us had entered a laundry service unit. There was another women in there, Castiel ushered me inside and over to a laundry machine taking off his trench coat, I copied him doing the same to my jacket. Instead of puting mine in I dropped it on the floor beside me. He took off his suit jacket, tie and shirt, I did the same. He stared at me then quickly turned back to the washing machine blushing, I looked down and noticed what I was wearing a baby blue bra on underneath. He took off his trousers and I took off my skinny jeans putting them in he kept his eyes away from me and I did the same staring awkwardly at the wall of the shop.

"I think we should, ah, um get some nourishments with the money" I hastily agreed my throat burning like before for some water. I spotted a basket of men's and females clothing in the corner of the room walking over to it. The lady gave me a dirty look as I grabbed them. I gave one to Castiel and looked though one for me, inside was a short, dark blue skirt that fanned out, a pair dark red leggings and a short sleeved, plain baby blue top. Putting my tatty biker jacket over it I walked with the cash in hand over to the bending machine. Castiel followed wearing a mismatched pair of jeans a tee shirt and a hooded jacked on top.

Once outside Castiel drank two thirds of the bottle and I finished the rest. I then split the jerky strips in half handing him the bigger bit.

"Where do we go now?" I asked looking into the cold night air.

"Anywhere" he said staring into the night sky, I wrapped my hand around his giving him a small smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Travelling with Castiel wasn't all that bad, we talked a lot. Well he talked and I mostly listened, it was strange hearing him talk from his side of things. The way he talked about Earth, his friends who had become like family to him, the people he had lost as well as the allies he had gained. He spoke of his encounters with famous figures from up in heaven, he would have been one of the few angels who would have had a conversation with the devil and one of the many angels Death had insulted. He told me of what it was like to die and when he had been resurrected what he had imagined God to be like. He spoke of his time in Purgatory how it was filled with monsters who had tried to kill him. He spoke of how he was coping with being human. It was worse for him he had lost his grace which is practically everything he was made for. His hunger and how his feet hurt as he walked down the road. The one argument we had was when I offered to heal the cut on his head, he said I should save my energy.

"What is it like to be a hunter?" I asked after he had told me of the time he had tried to become one. We were talking about mindless things to keep us going until the next town.

"Well I wasn't really a hunter, I um, was in like a training period which didn't last long. I was told I 'Sucked'" he said with finger quotes.

"It was very..." to the right of the road I spotted a man leaning against a bike.

"Cas" I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the biker. Castiel slowly turned his head and spotted him too. The biker man produced an angel blade in his right hand. Castiel gulped, I fished mine out of my back pocket handing it to him silently as he hid it behind his back.

"Well hello, brother and dear, sweet little Bithiel I wonder why you of all people are Castiel of all people" he said glaring the two of us. He sauntered over playing with the blade in his right hand. _Ethiel _my mind remembered the name of the man standing in front of us.

"Ethiel" I stated coldly.

"Oh look someone remembered, you know I still wonder how you survived. You were always one of the weakest and looks like your running on all fours for the great Castiel like a little lap dog," he sneered swapping the blade Left to Right.

"Leave her be," Castiel said standing protectively in front of me.

"Oh, I don't think so Castiel all those who side with you will get punished," he said before lunging at Castiel. I pushed him and myself out of the way, I received a light cut line where the blade scraped pass. Rolling onto the dirt road I got up quickly and grabbed my blade from Castiel.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, in case you may have forgotten, I am a warrior. Trained on the battlefield since day one, while you where polishing windows I was slaughtering demons and other filth." He said taunting me, I lunged quickly, he grabbed my body and spun it around before holding me close with his sword against my neck. With his other hand he took my blade from me and threw it on the side of the road.

"So what will it be Castiel," he said as Castiel stood up.

"Let her go it's me you want," Castiel said his hands shaking a bit.

"Your right" he said and threw me onto the road and ran towards Castiel. Quickly I jumped up on his back and held my two fingers against his head as he screamed as a burst of light shot out from him. I gasped as he fell on top of me. Castiel rushed to my side and helped me get Ethiel off me.

"It's a good thing you kept me, huh" I said with a bit of a smile out of breath, trying to lighten the mood. He scowled at Ethiel in deep thought; I limped a bit over to my blade stretching my limbs. I watched as he picked up Ethiel's blade and putting it in his pocket.

"We should move his body off to the side of the road," he said quickly grabbing his large form, I helped him heave to body into just behind the tree line so it wouldn't be spotted easily. As we went back onto the road I spotted his motorbike.

"Hey Cas, how about we take the bike, Jess used to own one of these." I said smiling at him then walking over to the bike, it was a two seater but only had one helmet, passing it to Castiel I said.

"You take the helmet, you're more fragile." Being on earth had made me much more confident.

"Why did you call me Cas?" he asked confused, I frowned.

"I don't know, you said your friends called you that, I guess I saved you life. That means I'm your friend right," I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess" he said dazed, I jumped up on the bike it had a comfortable seat. Castiel got on behind me. I turned on the engine, Cas jumped and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wish me luck," I said repeating the phrase Jess said quite a lot.

"Good luck"

So far over the past 45 minutes, I was doing good seemed I had a real knack at riding a motorbike. Smiling as I swerved the bike for a bit of fun.

"Cas, tell you what, we get enough money, I'll take this bike all the way to Disneyland California." I said laughing as a car came by.

We rode for another hour and a half before the bike suddenly came a holt. I frowned checking for what was wrong with the bike.

"You seem to have run out of fuel," Castiel said leaning over my shoulder. I groaned as we both got off, I rolled it over to the side of the road. There goes my trip to Disneyland I thought as I turned to face Castiel while he took off his helmet.

"We will walk the rest of the way," he stated trowing the helmet to the side of the road along with the bike.

* * *

We walked again along the road for a short 20 minutes before we reached the gates of a church the Sign said St Anne's Cathedral, a sign below it said **Help needed** and below that it said we would be paid.

"We need money" Cas said nodding at me, I nodded back at him as we entered through the iron gates. Two statues stood on the front doors walls, one of them read St Raphael and the other one read St Michael. I frowned at the robes they wore, the turned to look at Castiel.

"Don't you find it strange that even though Michael is in the pit and Raphael is dead and yet these people still ask for them to protect.

"Yes, I find it even more disturbing that I was indeed the one to kill him," we walked silently into the church.

"Ah welcome friends," a bald priest greeted us, he was wearing a black robe with white adorning.

"Good evening father" I replied bowing my head slightly, this is human culture.

"Father" Castiel copied nodding.

"Is this your first time here?" he asked smiling warmly.

"Ah, yes, we were just passing though we thought we could spend a few days working here" Castiel said bitting his lip nervous.

"Ah, any one is welcome here, come, come" he said gesturing for us to follow him. We did so into a small garden out the back.

"And your names where?" he asked, I looked to Cas and he replied.

"Clarence and this is my sister Jess" he said smiling at me nervous at lying. I caught on and smiled back at him nodding.

"Ok, for a day's labour you will be paid $20 dollars each, will that be ok with you?" He asked, Castiel and I nodded our heads eager for something to do.

"Ok, there's a soup kitchen down the road if you need some food and shelter" he said then handing us the rake, then telling us to find someone called Joey to show us what to do. We complied and spent the morning raking up leaves. For lunch we were taken out back to a small kitchen, there they fed us food and water. We sat down with Joey and his pals, there they started asking us questions as we gulped down the food. Castiel who was more human then I was ate faster.

"So where are you two from?" Joey asked, Cas and I looked at each other before he replied.

"Heaven" I raised my eyes at him, he didn't even bother to hide the truth. Joey looked at us weirdly.

"Heavensvale, Kansas" I replied, Joey and the others nodded, it seemed to make more sense.

"And you two like married or something?" I coughed as the food went down the wrong pipe.

"She's my sister" Castiel replied gesturing for me to hand him the rest of my food. I rolled my eyes and past him the rest.

"You got anywhere to stay?" he asked. I made my face look sorrowful before replying.

"We're just wondering" I stated smiling kindly at him.

"You can come stay at the soup kitchen, no one is using the mini bus out the back." He said helpfully, this was one example of humanity at its greatest, when the ones with nothing help those who have nothing at all.

"Thankyou" Castiel bowed his head and then pulled it back up.

We spent the rest of the afternoon raking up the leaves on the other side of the church. That night we walked over to the shelter. Castiel took a seat next to a homeless man who had passed Cas a tin of beans. We both shared them in silence

"Thank you. I was so hungry. Very kind of you to share with my Bithiel and I" Castiel said to the uninterested man.

"It's okay." He stated looking weirdly at us as we gulped down the beans.

"You know, I'm finding that often people with the least to give are the most generous. Anyway... I've got to plan better. I ran out of food very quickly today." He said, yeah no kidding he hardly saved any for me to have.

"You're new at this, aren't you?" the man asked who could blame him; since Cas had become human he had become very weird.

"Food... sleep, or passing gas, it's all very strange. And it's occurred to me that one day I'm gonna die." He said, I looked at him sympathetically then giving him a reassuring rub on the back. The three of us stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Well... we'd better try falling asleep. It's quite a process, isn't it?" Castiel asked the homeless man.

"Try counting sheep." The homeless man said, _what sheep?_

"Thanks once again." I said to him then pulling Castiel up and walked over to the bus Joey showed us. Curling up on a seat nearing the back, I pulled off the leather jacket putting it over my upper body.

"What sheep?" I heard Castiel whisper.

"Night Cas" I said before falling into a slumber


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to the sound of clanking on the bus, I sat up quickly seeing an angel walk onto the bus with a blade in his hand about to stab Cas. I got up and jumped onto him falling down and knocking the blade out of his hand. This woke Castiel up, before I knew what was happening the angel had sliced Cas on the shoulder before looking in wonder and saying.

"You're human?!" Castiel quickly turned and stabbed him in the stomach. Before gasping and clutching his shoulder tight.

"Cas, Cas let me see that" I said before rushing up to him. I pried his hands off of his shoulder, then looking at the deep wound. Holding my hands out I started to heal him.

"Sorry, I can't heal very quick, I was never that powerful in heaven just had the basic knowledge," I said as the wound started to close up very slowly, "I was much better at flying, but where's the use of that now."

"Bithiel, I need to go," he said, I nodded.

"Ok then let's go," I said trying to help him up.

"No, just me, I'm putting you in danger Bithiel these men that are attacking us are after me," he said, I shaked my head _how could he?_

"I'm sorry for this" he said, I looked at him confused before he hit me over the head and it all went blank.

* * *

When I woke up Castiel was gone his jacket and everything, I spent the next day sulking around the shelter that afternoon I spotted two men in suits questioning Joey.

Then hearing,

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I know this guy you're talking about. Sounds like Clarence."

"Clarence?"

"The church - it runs a shelter in town, and we work here. We earn our keep. Clarence spent a couple nights here with his sister Jess, and then he had to move on."

"Sister?"

"Yeah Jess, he left her behind here she lives over in the mini bus"

"And he left the day the bodies were found?"

"Matter of fact. Oh, man, those poor guys were a mess. They must have suffered bad. But at least now they're with the angels."

"I sure as hell hope not. Clarence happen to mention where he was headed?"

"No. He just said he always had to keep going. Maybe Jess knows" As soon as I heard what Joey had said I ran into the van and started to grab my things. These guys where probably angels, God Cas why did you leave me here? I was just about leave before someone pushed me into the bus.

"Hey" I yelped as I was held down in the seat.

"Ok, angel, jigs up where is Castiel?" the shorter one asked.

"Like, I'll tell you, brother" I hissed at him before looking up at the taller one glaring, this one was defiantly an angel.

"Listen kid, we look like angels to you?" the shorter one asked.

"You don't, but he does" I said glaring at him if he was even thinking of hurting Cas.

"I'm what..." his eyes flashed blue.

"Dean, let go of her" he said calmly his expression had changed. _Dean_

"Dean, like Dean Winchester, Dean, Cas's friend Dean, Michael's Vessel Dean?" I asked this must mean they were looking for Castiel. Dean let go of me harshly.

"Zeke?" Dean asked confused.

"What the hell dude?" Dean asked.

"Bithiel, it's been quite some time, I'm Ezekiel" he said, I frowned, I don't remember him looking like that. Though the fall could have changed his perspective.

"Ezekiel, are you going to kill me?" I asked, looking up at him, many had called him noble. "Aren't you to noble for that?"

"No we will not" he replied before Dean called out a 'hey'.

"Ok little princess we know you and Castiel are little buddies but we really need to find him, he may be in danger. Do you have any idea where he went off too?" Dean asked still glaring at me.

"Why don't you ask him? An Angel attacked us, he got hurt, I healed him, he said it was too dangerous for me. Then he knocked me unconscious and left me here to rot in the slums" I said furious with Castiel, he had betrayed my trust.

"Yeah well, Castiel can always try being a sacrificial bastard. In the end he fails, have you any clue where he his?" Dean asked again.

"No, he left sometime in the night, don't know where or when exactly." I said coldly.

"Ok then," he turned to leave along with Ezekiel.

"Wait, I'm coming too," I said before they left.

"Ah, no sweetheart you're not," he said rudely before turning again to walk away.

"If you leave me here, I swear to God..."

"What you'll kill me? tell the angels where I am?" he asked tauntingly.

"I know who Ezekiel is possessing; don't treat me like a fool Dean Winchester. If you leave I will expel Ezekiel from Sam Winchester. I don't know what he's doing there but it must be important enough to let an angel into your own brother's body." I said smirking before crossing my arms.

"Why don't I just kill you now?" Dean asked glaring at me.

"Because A, Castiel will never forgive you, B, it's very hard to find angels who are willing enough to forgive him and C I am much more use alive then dead," I said copying his usual smirk.

"Dean, I would advise..." Ezekiel started to speak while looking at me worriedly. Dean held his hand up telling him to stop before sighing.

"Ok angel lets go as soon as we find Cas, I want you out of my car," he said picking up my jacket handing it to me.

"Dean I don't think it is..."

"Just bring back Sam ok," Dean said turning his glare back to Ezekiel, "no one knows got that angel?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled sarcastically before seeing Ezekiel turn back into Sam.

"Hi, my names Bithiel, let's go," I said walking out of the mini bus feeling Sam's curious stare from behind me.

We hoped into their black car, _67 Impala Chevy_ Jess whispered with glee. It was strange for Jess to be conscious with what's going on around me. Most of the time she's in a rest full slumber.

"It's a 67 Impala Chevy isn't it?" I asked for Jess's sake. Dean turned his head around raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, do angels have these things up there?" he asked referring to heaven.

"No but my vessel seems to know what it is," I said before looking outside as the engine started up. There was a man who was starting to go bald he was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans, _Reaper._

"Ah, Dean?" I asked looking at the reaper curiously then snapping my head to face Dean before the reaper knew I was looking.

"Yeah angel?" he asked as we started to drive away.

"You do know, you've got a Reaper following you right?" I asked frowning, what was it doing following us.

"A what?" he asked almost driving off road.

"A Reaper, they reap human souls, work for Death..."

"I think I know what a reaper is, why is it following us?" he asked and I merely shrugged.

"Ok, new plan park the car, get my pie, lead him into an alley and stab him." Dean said turning the car left and off the highway.

We got out off the car at a local convenience store grabbing a basket at the front of the store after walking inside. Dean and Sam started to sift through the aisles and I followed them my feet walking faster to match their stride.

"Anything you want Bith... sorry what was your name again?" Sam asked looking a bit embarrassed at forgetting my name.

"Bithiel but you can call me Beth if it is any easier. Cas said it is easier for humans to remember if they have a nickname." I said smiling a bit pleased at what Cas had taught me.

"Did you just call him Cas," Dean asked his questioning glare back in place.

"Yeah, I mean he's my friend, he said his friends call him that." I said spotting the chocolate on the shelf.

"Do you mind?" I asked licking my lips, "Jess has a strange addiction to the brown, sludgy like substance."

"Jess?" Sam asked questioningly.

"She's my vessel." I said his confused face turning to that of understanding.

"Go ahead" Sam said kindly, what did he do to deserve and angel possessing him. I grabbed 6 bars off the shelves then throwing them into Sam's basket.

"Gees what do you need all of them for?" Dean asked baffled.

"You haven't been living on bread water and canned beans for the past 4 days." I said before grabbing another chocolate bar off the shelf and started to peel off the wrapper. Dean gave both a sympathetic and considerate look before his eyes widened as he walked over to a shelf full of pie. Sam grabbed the chocolate bar off of me and put it in the basket.

"Hey."

"Wait till we get outside," he said slapping my hand away as I tried to grab it.

We managed to pull Dean away from the pie section before he brought the lot of them. We then brought the food and walked outside planning phase 2 of finding out what the reaper wanted with the Winchester's. Sam took out the pie from the bag before looking at the words on the plastic coating of the pie.

"Look at these chemicals. Do you even read the label?" Sam asked as Dean snatched the pie and put it back into the bag with the look of a parent protecting their child.

"No. I read "pie". The rest is just "blah, blah, blah". Listen, when we hit Detroit, we start with the homeless shelters." Dean said to Sam figuring out the plan.

"I don't think Cas will be there," I said with a gut feeling.

"Ok, then go to the encampments, soup kitchens." Sam said offering more suggestions.

"Check out places that he might have gone looking for work, is that ok with you angel" he asked before turning to me with a look on his face which made me feel stupid.

"Yeah, Winchester" I said before standing a bit taller but not even matching his height. We passed the Reaper quickly as he started to follow us.

"Yeah, and then I can - I can check for vagrancy arrests." I raised my eyebrows at Sam's idea.

"You really think Castiel could get arrested?" I asked with disbelief.

"Angel sweetheart, have you got any bright ideas?" he asked, I think I was starting to get on his nerves. I shock my head and kept quiet.

"Good choice, yeah, and, you know..." Dean trailed off before miming his head exploding

"Odd deaths." He added before we rounded a corner, Sam grabbed me by my shoulders pushing me into a wall with his hand covering my mouth. The reaper rounded the corner behind us before Sam let go and he and Dean pushed him into a fence with a strange knife and an angel blade against his throat.

"Who are you?!" Sam asked impatiently.

"Why are you trailing us?" Dean also asked practically finishing Sam's sentence. Dean knocked him out with the back of the angel blade.

"So this is what it's like being a hunter?" I asked kind of enjoying this experience.

"Yeah angel, but usually you actually do something. What kind of angel are you?" he asked muttering, I felt insulted.

"Well I told you about him following us didn't I?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Ok then angel help us carry him," Dean said starting to haul the Reaper on his back. I sighed before walking over to him.

"Let me," I said before grabbing him around the waist with one hand and pulling him on top of my shoulder effortlessly. Sam looked impressed while Dean grumbled.

"I could have done that," I rolled my eyes then following them into the back of a nearby. Dean tied the chains he got out of the impala around the reaper's arms before pulling him up so he was dangling.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When he woke up Dean gave him a quick slash on the chest to make sure he was wide awake. He struggled against his cuffed wrists.

"So, Maurice. You bounty hunters are like Delta Force reapers. Why would they sic you on Cas?" Dean asked trying to look out for Cas like any friend would.

"He warded himself," Maurice said grimacing in pain.

"Naomi hire you?" Dean asked, I gave him a questioning look.

"The angel Naomi?" I asked.

"Yeah you know her?" Sam asked.

"Vividly she used to work directly Michael right?" Dean shrugged not sure.

"You really are out of the loop. Naomi's dead. Resting in pieces." Maurice said chuckling humorously.

"So then who's running things now?" Sam asked but Maurice stayed silent.

"Answer!" Dean barked out.

"Her protégé, Bartholomew. He's an up-and-comer." Maurice replied forcefully.

"So he figured we'd lead you to Cas." Sam said figuring it out.

"You and the angel," Maurice replied smirking evilly, "any angel siding with Castiel will be punished by death. You sure you don't want to change side?" I glared at him staying silent, Dean moved onto the next question.

"This Bartholomew, he organizing the angels?" Dean asked, Maurice didn't reply which caused Dean to slash him again.

"That's all I know." Maurice said quickly with fake fear, Reapers didn't fear. Dean placed the tip of the angel blade he had acquired to Maurice's throat.

"You can kill me. It won't matter. If I don't find Castiel, there are others that will. But do what you want." He said in a last ditch effort to stay alive.

"Sure." Dean smiled before stabbing him in the throat.

5 minutes later we were back in the impala heading for a place named Detroit. Dean was edgy and anxious the whole way there. He suddenly pulled the car to a stop and turned around to face me.

"What's up?" Sam asked looking at Dean weirdly as he still continued to stare at me.

"We've been chasing our tails all night. No Cas. "What's up?" I'm fried. I think it's time for plan B." He said turning his head to Sam.

"I'm not following." Sam asked looking at me questioningly wondering what I had to do with it.

"Angel," Dean stated waiting a moment.

"What do you want me to do Dean?" I asked tiredly I hadn't slept in more then 24 hours.

"I need your help." He said.

"Yeah, I guessed that," I said with a nervous smile.

"I need your help finding Cas, can you track him down for me?" he asked, I bit my lip.

"You heard Maurice he's warded," I said deep in thought

"I know that, but maybe you can use your intergalactic, hyperspace, X-ray eyeballs to find someone else. There might be a reaper for rent on his ass. Could you find them? Please, Bithiel stop being a stubborn, old, angelic, bitch and help us find him." He asked shouting all most, I sighed and closed my eyes switching the telepathic field angels had back on. I consontrated hard for a few minutes not finding anything on Cas, then the idea came to me and I started searching for reapers in the nearby area. I found one who was less than twenty minutes away.

"I found a reaper near the main street, I'll be able to track her as we come closer." I said leaning back in my seat as Dean started up the car again.

"Thank you," he mumbled. When we got nearer I gave out instructions.

"Turn right, turn right again at the second set of lights, turn left and then turn again on the second left." We finally arrived at a small apartment block.

"Here," I said with a small voice. He turned back to face me giving me an almost sorry look.

"Thanks" he said truly. I nodded and we got out, on about the second floor I nodded at the door on the left as Dean started to kick it down. Once the door opened both Sam and Dean ran in I followed in just to see Cas get stabbed in the chest.

"Cas," I called and ran over to him just to be flung crashing into a drawer. Moaning in pain as I started to heal I ran back over to Cas as April was distracted with Sam and Dean.

"Cas" I whimpered pained, pulling his blade out of his chest before feeling the first time in my life. Hot, red, burning rage, I lunged at the female reaper. Who stood with her back to me, pulling her by the front of neck before stabbing her in the back of the chest. She fell down dead, I collapsed onto my knee's not moving

"Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas! No."

I heard Dean call from behind me. I pulled out Castiel's blade from April's body.

"Sam, he's gone." Dean whispered. I turned around just in time to see Ezekiel healing him. I stood up quickly and ran over to Cas. Once he had finished healing him he stumbled back and shifted into Sam.

"Dean." Castiel muttered seeing Dean, I laughed and leaned down hugging him around the neck.

"Bithiel?" he asked questioningly, I felt tears run down my eyes for the second time in the last week, this time they where ones of happiness.

"Hey. Hey! Yeah." Dean said he to happy.

"And Sam." Castiel mumbled looking past me.

"Cas. You're okay?" Sam asked smiling slightly. Sam and Cas had confused expressions plastered on their faces, I slapped him on the face.

"Never do that again!" I said giving him a glare after knowing he was ok, "That is for leaving me worried."

I turned and slapped him again, "and that's for rendering me unconscious."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled sorrowfully, he then turned back to Dean.

"All right, but I'm confused. I know she stabbed me, but I'm - well, I don't appear to be dead." Dean and I shared a look. Dean quickly came up with an excuse and I caught on.

"Well, you got dinged." He said pointing to Sam. "And, uh, you. I made a deal with her. Said she wouldn't get kabobed if she brought you back. She brought you back."

"You lied." Castiel said matter of-factly.

"Actually he didn't" I spoke up, "I killed her."

I gave him a bit of a smile and helped him up, then handed him the blade. We walked back out of the apartment and into the black impala. Cas and I sat in the back seat as Dean started the car up.

"How did you find me?" Cas asked.

"You'd have to ask angel there that," Dean said smiling through the rear view mirror.

"You found me," Cas said curiously.

"Yeah, found the reaper, found you," I said grimacing a bit.

"Thank you," he said.

"Truth be told it was kind of fun," I said with a grin plastered on my face, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Little angel over there made an ok hunter," he said, well that must be the nicest thing he had said all day.

"First hunt a reaper, not to bad of a catch," he said smirking, I blushed looking downwards.

"Don't leave me again," I mumbled before falling asleep on Cas's shoulder.

* * *

I woke up feeling someone nudge me on the hip.

"We're here," I heard Cas say as I opened my eyes from my sleepy slumber. I got out of the car and followed Dean, Sam and Castiel in through a metal like door. Inside it was massive there was a long table with control panels, there where mountains of books on shelves surrounding the work desk. There was a table with a map built on it, both Castiel and I looked with utter awe.

"Welcome home," Dean smiled cheerfully smug with his so called house. Indeed it was a very impressive sight, I smiled seeing Dean's happy face.

"Ok kiddo's let me show you to your room," he said before pulling us through a long hallway showing us some of the different rooms in the place before stopping outside a room with a small working table and a bed.

"This lady and gentleman is my room," he said proudly before opening up a wardrobe and getting out two shirts and a pair of jeans. Walking over to Cas and I he handed Cas both the jeans and top then gave me the shirt.

"Sorry don't keep female clothing here," the added a small "unfortunately."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said smiling at his old friend.

"Thanks," I said as well.

"Ok, come this way," he said before leading us to two rooms which faced each other. I took the one on the left while Cas took the one on the right. Mine was just as simple as Deans with the small desk the single bed with the wardrobe and a box full of stuff on the table.

"Thank you," I said with a huge grin on my face, then walked out and gave Dean a peck on his cheek. He looked at me confused at what I had just done.

"What's with the kiss?" he asked.

"Well isn't that what a girl does to show their appreciation to the male species," I asked a worried look on my face, what if I got it wrong and made it awkward.

"No, no, yea that's what they do right, it's just that not many angels do so." He said, I nodded my head in thought before giving a quick "thank you" then I walked into my new room smiling as I closed the door. Holding the shirt out to see what it had written on it.

**ACDC**

**BACK IN BLACK**

I smiled at the thoughtfulness, I took off my tatty leather jacket that had various rips from where I had either been cut or had fallen over on the dirt road, and it was also falling apart in small places from where water had gotten soaked through. I then took off my blue shirt and put the black one on instead. Putting the blue shirt on a coat hanger I placed it in the cupboard as my first piece of my collection of clothing. Smiling I walked out of the room seeing Castiel do the same still in his clothing from the laundry service.

"Hi," I said slowly.

"Hi" he replied before pulling my head over to the bunker main room.

Approaching I saw both Sam and Dean conversing in an important conversation, they stopped as they saw Castiel and I.

"I am really enjoying this place." Castiel said speaking up "Plentiful food. Good water pressure. Things I never even considered before. There really is a lot to being human, isn't there?"

"It ain't all just burritos and strippers, my friend." Dean said smiling heartedly.

"Yeah. I understand what you're saying." I smiled and nodded too.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to understand too.

"You do?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes, there's more to humanity than survival. You... look for purpose, and you must not be defeated by anger or despair. Or hedonism, for that matter." I turned and looked at him, what was he talking about.

"Where does hedonism come into it?" Dean asked just as confused as I was.

"Well, my time with April was very educational." He said smiling at the memory, what on earth was Castiel talking about.

"Yeah. I mean, I would think that getting killed is something." Sam said not seeming to get what Cas was saying.

"And having sex." I coughed and looked at him shocked. It seemed Dean had done the same midway bite on a burrito.

"You had sexual intercourse with a reaper?" I asked a bit disgusted.

"You had sex with April?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that would be where the hedonism comes in." Sam added getting it fully now.

"Shh." Dean hissed as Sam and Castiel gave a nod to each other.

"So... did you have protection?" Dean asked, I frowned what protection.

"I had my angel blade." Castiel stated truthfully.

"Oh - oh, he had the Angel blade." Dean laughed.

"What do you, is there something wrong with using an angel blade for protection?" I asked as Dean smirked.

"Um..." Sam mumbled.

"In any event, I - I do now see how difficult life can be and how well you two have led it. And I think you'll be great teachers." Cas said smiling then giving me a reassuring squeeze on the hand, my mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Are there any more burritos?" Cas asked Dean looking mouthwateringly at the burrito in his hand

"Uh, yes." Dean replied before Cas walked off into the kitchen.

"Thanks Dean, for the shirt and the room, and for willing to look after Cas and I. I think I'm beginning to like you," I said before following Cas into the kitchen. Cas had been kind enough to make my burrito, I laughed as we walked over to sit down. Suddenly Dean walked in his face fallen as he sat down next to us.

"Epic food. I can't get enough." Cas stated his mouth full, I agreed this was quite superb.

"Cas, ah Beth do you mind waiting outside. Or ah down the hall with Sam?" Dean asked and I nodded and went over to Sam.

"Of course." Cas said and pulled out a chair for Dean to sit on.

* * *

I walked back in to find Dean sitting there alone.

"Where's Cas?" I asked looking around for him.

"He's gone," Dean said his eyes down low in shame.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

It had been a few weeks since Castiel had left me here, I was getting along ok. Well ok would be a bad word, Dean as he had put it "that I had been moping around." Dean god I hated him, I know he had something to do with Cas's disappearance. And then here I thought I was starting to like his company, I spent the long days walking around the bunker snooping though their books and personal belongings out of sheer boredom. Played with my telepathic angel powers on various things, i tried my best to make Dean's day difficult. This morning, starting off with taking his toothbrush and toothpaste and hiding it under his bed. Then while he was in the shower, I stole all of his clothes and left them in a basket in the main room under the table. So when he came out in towel threatening to kill whichever one of us had stolen his clothes. After I had unwillingly handed back his stuff I made my way outside to the Impala quickly and simply, I pulled the air out of his tires. An hour later Dean was chasing me all around the compound threatening to kill me for hurting his baby. Then to touch it all off I finished the last slice of pie eating it happily in front of him.

"That's it," he growled.

"What's it," I replied sarcastically.

"I can't take this anymore; I know your upset that Cas has left you here with us. But that was his choice not mine, so stop dishing out all of this crap with me because sweetheart. You really don't want to mess with me." He said menacingly as Sam watched with his eyes raised at Dean.

"Bullshit," I stated glaring at him. After sitting there in silence both Sam and Dean had left, I walked over to where Dean's phone lay on the counter. Turning it on, I looked for phone number which was called Castiel, I sat on the table and pulled my feet up and onto the chair. Listening to the phone's continuing beeping and someone saying to leave a message or call back later. After the beep I started to talk.

"Hey Cas, I'm here at the bunker, where you left me. Thanks by the way Dean's been such great company." I said sarcastically before telling him about my day, the pranks I played on Dean and the great food I ate, then eventually hanging up when I was out of time. Dean reappeared and I quickly slapped his phone down and back on the table.

"Hey angel, ass of the table," he said playfully obviously cooling down from earlier. I glared at him and walked out of the room. Walking towards the car garage which was big roomy and empty to plan my next attack on Dean. I spotted Sam inside a room full of old looking technology.

"Hey Beth, in here," Sam called out smiling in success.

"What is it?" I asked frowning, on the dashboards there where green, orange and red buttons.

"Prehistoric computers," he replied walking around.

"These look like they're from the late 1940's to the 1950's, how can they be prehistoric." What was is with the brothers and the answers I hardly ever got.

"Sarcasm," I guessed and Sam nodded.

"Right," I nodded back as Sam left, shuffling around the room.

"Voilà," I heard Sam say reappearing this time with Dean, I instantly glared at him.

"This is a computer?" Dean asked ignoring me.

"Yeah... or it was in 1951, when it was installed. Now, here's the crazy thing. It's not plugged in to anything. I mean, I have no idea what's making this thing work." Sam said as he and Dean started to walk around looking for what made this thing work.

"It's warm here." Dean said before grabbing a screwdriver about to pry it open, I pushed past him harshly knocking him slightly into a shelf before using my fingers and opening the computer up effortlessly to receive strange types of light bulbs.

"Here you go, that's all I'm worth these days may as well do my job," I said glaring as I carried the back of the computer with my pinky finger just to taunt him.

"Huh," Sam said looking at the circuit board in amazement.

"Well, that looks simple. Does it come with a manual?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Nothing in the archives, and I obviously couldn't find anything like it online, not to mention I'm pretty sure that the Men of Letters doesn't exactly have I.T. support anymore, either." He said before turning towards me.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked back waiting for a reply from him.

"Can you stop doing that?" Dean asked annoyed, I gave him a smirk before replying.

"Can I stop doing what," Dean was just about to lung at me before Sam held him back.

"Beth do you happen to know anything about computers by any chance?" Sam asked politely.

"Sorry Sam this is the longest I have ever been on earth," I replied sympathetically as Dean glared at me. Dean sighed and unclenched his hands before saying.

* * *

"I think I know somebody who could help us. Come on." Then turning and walking out the door. I sat down silently at the main table, Dean was on the phone while started to get his things to head out to get some supplies.

"Can I come?" I asked him not wanting to be left here with Dean alone.

"Yeah sure, just not as much chocolate this time ok." He said smiling at me, I smiled back it turned into one of almost sympathy Sam didn't deserve to be lied to about having Ezekiel in his body. We headed out to where the impala was, his tires now filled up again. I was about to get into the back seat before Sam stopped me.

"Hey, Dean's not here, you can sit in the front," he said, I smiled hugely at him before making my way around to the passenger seat.

"You know for an angel you sure do smile a lot," he said turning on the car.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned worriedly.

"No, no that's a good thing, means your becoming human," he said as we hit the main road, Sam switched the radio from the blaring sounds of heavy rock music into light pop music. I gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged. Before humming softly to the chorus,

"You know this music is different to the music in heaven, the stuff we listened to in the Temple and around the main square. It was all worship and songs and praise, the music I have to admit was more beautiful there. If an ordinary human had heard the sound of an angel they would lose their hearing even if they where there for just a second. But for those who had already passed into heaven as only a soul, they would cry, it was just that beautiful. The cherubs used to sing just outside the gates of heaven to make the transition easier. Unfortunately no one has song in heaven ever since the seals started to break." I explained to Sam who listened patiently.

"I remember the first time I met Cas, only till I had met him again on earth had I remembered. It was our first name day; he was born into the same lot of angels as me, even though we were put to different jobs. As a compulsory part of the celebration we had to sing from the book in the temple to please God. Castiel was a beautiful singer, why had he been put into a garrison and not into a choir I do not know."

"Castiel could sing?" Sam asked in disbelief. I nodded; we stopped outside a Wal-Mart picking up a few supplies. We got Dean his pie, my chocolate; Sam got a protein like shake, some popcorn and a dozen bottles of beer along with a bunch more of stuff. After we had paid and exited the shop, Sam studied me.

"Ok we really need to get you some new clothes," Sam said as I looked down, I nodded. We entered a few fashion shops Sam mostly waited outside the change rooms nervously really not wanting to be here. He nodded and shock his head at some. We went to the bra shop and Sam insisted he wait outside. I even brought myself a new leather jacket this time it was a dark brown. I kept on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a cream top and the leather jacket. Once Sam had found me presentable he took me to a tattoo shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Dean and I are protected from angels finding us, you need to be too. Do you know anything that can protect you from angels?" He asked I thought and nodded reluctantly. The lady at the front desk with an extensive amount tattoos handed Sam a sheet of paper and a pen. Sam handed it to me before taking his phone out and pulled his shirt down a bit before taking a photo of his anti possession tattoo.

"You never know," he muttered to me. I nodded and sat down writing the verse Castiel had shown me. The woman came back in and looked at me before asking.

"Have you decided?" she asked, I nodded and showed her what I had written and Sam's photograph.

She took me inside and sat me on a bench like chair.

"And where do you want it?" she asked, I thought about it before saying.

"On my stomach," I pulled up my shirt slightly and showed her a section on the lower right side for the verse.

"And the one on the phone here," I said pointing to the back of my left shoulder.

"Ok, this won't hurt a bit," she said before jabbing me.

"Ow, you lied," I gasped out.

"Oh stop being a baby, princess," It took a full 45 minutes to finished it up, by the time she finished I was limping out holding my bandaged side.

"Don't take that off for a few hours," she said as Sam paid her. As we walked out the shop Sam grinned, I glared at him.

"You enjoyed that," I accused him. He nodded smiling as we hopped back into the impala and drove back to the bunker.

* * *

I spotted a yellow car park up outside the door and a red haired woman got out. Sam was egger to get out and great her.

"Charlie," he said walking over to the red head and gave her a hug. I got out slowly and held onto my side which still hurt mildly compared to half an hour ago.

"Sup Sam," she said joyously. I walked over to them smiling slightly a bit nervous.

"Who's this?" she asked smiling brightly back as Sam started to introduce us.

"Bithiel, this is Charlie computer whiz of the century, she's helped us out quite a few times. Charlie this is Bithiel she's a new friend of mine and she's angel," as he added the last bit Charlie's eyes widened.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Oh my God, oh sorry didn't mean to say that. It's so nice to meet you, is she for real," she said turning back to Sam who nodded. Charlie's leapt over to me giving me a hug. I held my arms out grimacing in pain as Sam smirked laughing secretly.

"Sorry, its just my first time meeting an angel. Even though Dean said angels are dicks and I shouldn't want to meet one. No offence," she said standing back and giving me space.

"None take," I grimaced, "So you must be the one Dean called this morning. I said grinning a bit, she nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, let's go in," Sam said opening the bunker door.


End file.
